AmorLove
by naruhinaxsiempre
Summary: - Deja de seguirme -/- Es que... no tengo a donde ir -/ Agacho la mirada cuando este la miro y se sentó/ con ultimo suspiro se quedo dormida pensando en el chico./ Es un RyugaxOc, espero les guste n.n' Pasen y Lean si quieren nwn Soy mala para los Summary T.T Bye x3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Una historia más de este anime n.n aunque no sea como va en la serie. Sera distinta, no va a tratar de beyblades, sino... normal? **

**Tratare de hacer una historia con lindo romance y espero sea de su agrado. **

**Aun me es difícil escribir una historia T.T así que no sean tan malos conmigo si no es tan buena o si aburre. ¡Por favor! ¡Denme consejos para mejorar!**

**Beyblade Metal Fusión (Fury, Masters, Zero G) no me pertenece le pertenece únicamente a su creador Takafumi Adachi (Onegai, díganme si este es el verdadero creador de la serie ) **

**Bueno, este fic se lo dedico a S. Hisaki Raiden ya que pronto cumplirás años n.n y ademas de que también me animas muchos con tus reviews TuT Arigatouu!**

**También se lo dedico a esa Autora que me corrijio dando consejitos para más o menos escribir bien esta historia xD Arigatouuu! x3 va para ti también -w- y ha esas personas que me dejaron reviews en mis dos fic de KyoMado -w- igual va para ustedes.**

**Gomen si el Titulo no va con la historia pero no sabía que ponerle T.T no soy buena poniendo nombres a los fic's -.-' solo lean el contenido, va! :3**

**Ahora si, disfruten de la lectura n.n **

**.**

**. **

**. **

**Capitulo 1**

Ryuga Shinkoku, un chico serio y frío. No habla casi con nadie, se la pasa peleando con vándalos de la calle, claro, si estos se meten con él. Es un chico rudo y arrogante. No le importa nadie, solo a sí mismo. Un muchacho solitario que no deja que más gente se meta en su vida. A él no le importa tener amigos y si los tiene no esta mucho tiempo con ellos.

A decir verdad, Shinkoku Ryuga, no es tan mala persona, no desde aquel día en que Hagane Gingka le enseño una valiosa lección. Él le mostró el camino del bien, por ello, no suele ser como solía ser antes, sin embargo sigue siendo distante y algo frío. No es muy sociable, siempre esta solo, así lo quiere él, su soledad es su única compañía.

En estos momento el se encontraba caminando en la calle de Metal City, con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

Tenía faceta de parecer un matón pero no lo era completamente. No importaba si las personas lo veían como a un vándalo rebelde, a él le gustaba que las personas lo vieran de esa manera. Un chico malo, rudo.

También quizás tenga que ver algo de su apariencia, vestía casi todo completamente de negro, bueno, solo la camisa y el pantalón. La chaqueta que usaba siempre colgando sobre su espalda era blanca y sus botas cafés. Todo esto combinaba con su cabello rebelde color blanco y un mechón rojo. Aunque cabe decir que más que su apariencia su personalidad es lo que lo hacen ver de esta manera.

Iba caminando tranquilo cuando tres chicos se postraron ante él, uno de ellos lo reto a una pelea, ¿es que acaso no entendían que ni uno de ellos podría contra él? Vaya que perdieron la credibilidad en él, y todo esto comenzó el día en que Gingka Hagane lo cambio completamente. Quizás creían que se había vuelto blando, je que idiotas.

Sonrió de lado, obviamente no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, la verdad es que necesitaba un poco de distracción, ya estaba harto de pensar en lo que hubiera sido su vida de tan solo cambiar un poco.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en el césped, acostado, mirando al cielo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa y la tranquilidad. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor después de acabar con esos tres tontos que osaron enfrentarse a él. Solo en cuestión de segundos había acabado con ellos. Ni siquiera le dieron una buena pelea, fue algo decepcionante pero bueno que podían hacer tres debiluchos y cobardes contra él? Nada.

Suspiro, abrió los ojos para ver el cielo azul con algunas cuantas nubes. Tardo unos minutos así, mirando el cielo casi despejado, después volvió a cerrarlos, realmente disfrutaba de estos momentos y sin que se diera cuenta había caído dormido.

.

.

.

Ya había atardecido, el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Un muchacho que poco a poco fue despertando, aun seguía acostado en el césped en la misma manera, sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente hasta abrirlos completamente. Se levanto quedando sentado, se estiro, bostezo y tallo los ojos.

Se levanto del lugar, estirándose nuevamente y mirando al horizonte donde se ocultaba el sol, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Faltaba poco para que el Sol desaparezca y llegara la noche. Estuvo un rato así y luego se fue del lugar.

Volvió a la ciudad pasando por los callejones a oscuras y solitarias, pasar por ahí era peligroso, siempre se debe tener cuidado de no encontrarse con un chico despiadado. Venia cruzando la calle, había llegado donde se encontraba un almacén abandonado y otros lugares desérticos, era un poco escalofriante, seguro gente inventaría cosas de que hay fantasmas rondando por ahí. Claro él no creía en estas cosas, le parecía patético, ya había pasado noches en esos lugares y no había visto nada anormal, solo la tranquilidad de la noche.

Cuando iba a entrar en un de esos lugares escucho cerca de ahí voces y alguien que pedía ser liberado.

-P-por faa-vor, déjenme ir -Pidió una chica temerosa por lo que podrían hacerle.

Unos de los muchachos rió, burlándose de su estado. Le parecía gracioso verla como un perrito asustado por otro más grande que mostraba sus dientes gruñendole. Uno de ellos se acerco a ella.

-Eso no puede ser, muñeca -El negó con un dedo en alto frente a su cara para después agarrarle del mentón y alzando su mirada para que lo mirase al rostro ya que lo había bajado. Ella tembló ante él con la vista algo nublada por las lagrimas que querían escapar por el miedo. Si tan solo no hubiera aceptado la ayuda de ese muchacho, parecía tan amable.

Era nueva en la ciudad y antes de ir a buscar donde pasar la noche, decidió primero ir a visitar el zoológico, amaba a los animales aunque no les gustase que los mantuviera encerrados. Solo quería estar unos minutos ahí ya que el autobús que tomo para llegar a esta ciudad se retraso por lo que no podría disfrutarlo como se debe. Aunque, no llego ni a disfrutar esos minutos ya que se sintió tan confiada al ver un mapa para poder llegar al zoológico ¡Que grave error! Ahora estaba perdida ante tantas calles y avenidas que la confundía, cada que daba vuelta a una esquita llegaba a otra que tenia un parecido al anterior ¿O es que caso daba vueltas? No tenia idea y decidió preguntar, pero como era tan tímida le era difícil poder captar la atención de alguien más, y su voz era tan bajita que seguro nadie la escucharía.

Pero por suerte un muchacho que aparentaba tener su misma edad o quizás sea un poco mayor que ella, se acerco, parecía ser un chico amigable y amistoso... y se ofreció a ayudarla. Vaya que las apariencias engañaban.

- P-Po-or... -

- Sshh... -La callo posando sus dedos en sus labios- Te gustara, ya veras -Sus manos se posaron en sus hombros sintiendo como bajaba poco a poco a sus...

- ¡NOOO! -Grito la chica empujándolo y alejándose de él.

En ese momento fue que decidió correr y hacer el intento de huir de ahí pero los dos chicos que únicamente observaban mientras su líder hacia lo que sea con ella, le dieron alcance y la tomaron de ambos brazos, reteniendola.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! -Forcejeo la chica.

- De aquí no escapas sin antes... - Le hablo unos de ellos pero callo cuando una voz grave los interrumpió.

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! -Una voz tremenda se escucho por todo el lugar.

Todos de ahí presente se quedaron de piedra, sabían de quien era esa voz, de quien provenía. La chica que había dejado de forcejear y unas cuantas lagrimas resbalando en sus mejillas, se sorprendió y viro hacia donde había provenido la voz.

Un chico extraño hizo de su aparición, vestía completamente de negro a excepción de la capa que era blanca al igual que su cabello solo que con una parte roja. "¿Quién es este chico?" "¿Acaso piensa ayudarme?" pensó con una pequeña pizca de esperanza "Y si... el también quiere aprovecharse de mi?" pronto su rostro cambio a una de angustia.

- R-Ryuga -Tartamudeo el chico que casi llego a tocarla.

El nombrado frunció el ceño, mirando más al frente justo detrás del muchacho que lo estaba mirando con terror, se encontró a una chica acorralada por dos chicos que conocía muy bien quienes eran, la joven lo miraba sorprendida y algo asustada. Gruño.

- Suéltenla -Exigió casi como una orden.

Los otros temblaron y soltaron rápidamente a la chica como si quemase. Ryuga los miro como si quisiera matarlos con la mirada afilada, no augurando nada bueno. Estos no pudieron más y huyeron despavoridos junto con él jefe que los siguió detrás gritando que no lo dejasen.

La joven cayó de rodillas al suelo con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, sus manos y vista posándose en el frío suelo. Pronto levanto su mirada más calmada, lo miro fijamente a él con la boca semi abierta y aun la impresión en su rostro. Este le daba la espalda, viendo que la chica no decía nada y al ver que se encontraba bien, empezó a caminar sin dirigirle ni una palabra. Ella al ver que se alejaba se levanto y corrió tras él dándole alcance

- E-Espera -Trato de detenerlo- por favor -Él se detuvo y ella se alegro. El le miro sobre su hombro la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Tenia el cabello rubio oscuro y ondulado, largo hasta media espalda, ojos color zafiros y piel blanca como la porcelana. Una chica muy linda y con una mirada inocente e ingenua- Ahm... -se llevo sus manos a su pecho- gracias -Le dedico una hermosa y muy tierna sonrisa.

Solo le dedico una mirada fruncida volviendo su vista al frente y retomando su andar. La joven rubia desvaneció su sonrisa sorprendida por su actitud, lo único que hizo fue inspeccionar el lugar y con una cara de miedo empezó a seguirlo. No quería quedarse sola ahí, deseaba encontrar un buen lugar para dormir pero no quería caer de nuevo en las trampas de esos vándalos, así que lo siguió y esperaba que aceptara a ayudarla.

- Deja de seguirme -Le dijo el piliblanco calmado pero indiferente.

- Es que... no tengo a donde ir -Respondió esta con voz bajita pero que Ryuga logro escuchar.

- Hmph -Es todo lo que dijo antes de aumentar la velocidad.

- R-Ryuga -Llamo esta con miedo a que la dejase, también aumento su velocidad no quería estar sola en un lugar solitario y abandonado.

El chico detuvo su andar y ella lo hizo también. Se volteo a mirarla sin decir nada, su expresión no mostraba ni una emoción solo seriedad. La de ojos zafiros trago grueso sintiéndose nerviosa. Pronto empezó a llover mojandolos a ambos. Ella miro hacia el cielo dejando que gotas de lluvias cayeran sobre su rostro con suavidad, sonrió, que sensación tan gratificante. Bajo su mirada, viendo que él chico aun la seguía mirando con la misma expresión, se sonrojo y sintió sus nervios aumentarse.

- ¿M-Me ayudaras? -Pregunto la chica con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa- si te preguntas porque se tu nombre, es porque el chico que casi logra tocarme lo dijo y yo lo escuche... gracias por salvarme -Él volvió a darle la espalda.

- Sígueme -Dijo empezando a caminar. Ella tardo en seguirlo, pestañeo unas cuantas veces confundida para después sonreír y seguirle.

.

.

.

Gingka se encontraba con su novia Madoka en la sala, sentados en el cómodo mueble , viendo una película, ambos abrazados. Él debes en cuando le daba un pequeño beso tierno en los labios, haciendo reír a la chica y esta también le correspondiera de la misma manera, una pareja muy feliz. Pronto tocaron a la puerta. Gingka se levanto y fue abrir la puerta mientras Madoka iba a la cocina a preparar la cena.

- ¡Ryuga, amigo! Al fin has decidido venir a visitarnos -Dijo el pelirrojo una vez que abrió y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver quien era el que los venia a visitar, mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlo pasar- cuanto tiempo ¿no? Anda, pasa -Ryuga entro, detrás de él venia la chica siguiéndolo con el cabello y la ropa mojadas al igual que el peliblanco aunque la lluvia había cesado, sus ropas seguían húmedas. El ojiámbar tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia de la joven- Oh ¿Quién es ella? -pregunto con curiosidad, parpadeando unas cuantas veces y luego miro a Ryuga- Ah, ya entiendo -Con una sonrisa picara y codeando al chico de ojos dorados dijo- es tu novia ¿no es así? -Esto fue escuchado por la joven quien se sonrojo como un tomate mientras Ryuga lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Gingka, amor ¿Quién era? -En ese instante llega Madoka haciendo de presencia notando a Ryuga de inmediato- Oh, Ryuga eres tu, al fin que vienes a visitarnos -El chico soltó un "Hmp" como respuesta haciendo que la ojiazul lo mirada con una sonrisa dulce para después mirar sobre el hombro del chico- ¿Quién es la chica? -Pregunto curiosa.

- Es la novia de Ryuga -Respondió Gingka por el peliblanco pasando un brazo por el hombro de este. Haciendo que este lo apartara con un fuerte codazo y dándole un pequeño zape- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué el golpe Ryuga? -Quejo Gingka sobándose la parte adolorida de su cabeza.

- Porque, en primera, ella no es mi novia -gruño el chico un poco molesto por la actitud de Gingka- segundo, eres un idiota -Le dijo para después calmarse- he venido aquí para pedirte un favor -Miro a la chica que seguía en pie parada en la entrada, la puerta aun abierta dejando ver que la lluvia volvía a caer pero esta vez más fuerte que la anterior, él suspiro.

- Claro Ryuga, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -Dijo este retomando su actitud alegre.

- Solo... -Dijo mirando a Gingka nuevamente- necesito que hospeden a esta chica que no tiene a donde ir, ustedes tiene habitaciones de huéspedes así que...

- ¡Claro que se puede quedar! -Le interrumpió Madoka muy alegre- tu también deberías Ryuga, afuera llueve de lo peor, así que, por favor quédate -Pidió amablemente- y no quiero replicas -Dijo frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos puesto en jarras.

- Tks... esta bien -Acepto él sin mirarla con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Y ¿Cómo te llamas? -La castaña se acerco a la joven rubia con una amistosa sonrisa.

- Ahm... yo... -Era demasiado tímida, le costaba hablar sin que la voz le saliera muy bajita.

- ¿Huh? -Madoka se acerco más para poderla escuchar, la vio temblar de nervios y como si fuera una madre cariñosa poso su mano en su hombro- vamos no seas tímida, estas en confianza -Animo la castaña.

- Mi-i nombre es A-Aimi Ma-Makoto -Por fin pudo decir su nombre.

- Muy bien Aimi, adelante, pasa -La castaña paso un brazo a su espalda empujándola levemente para que andará sin temor y sintiera confianza- estas en tu casa -Le dedico una cálida sonrisa guiándola hacia las escaleras- Vamos Ryuga, tu también -Dijo cuando paso a su lado y este le siguió detrás subiendo las escaleras. Madoka volteo a mirar a Gingka dedicándole solo una sonrisa y él suspiro devolviendo el gesto. Se fue de ahí hacia la cocina comedor para arreglar la mesa y poner los platos ahora que hay visitas.

.

.

Llegaron a la planta de arriba girando a la derecha dando solo unos cuantos pasos.

- Bien... -Dijo Madoka deteniéndose y girando a ver a la chica- este sera tu cuarto -apunto a su derecha para después abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar- Ryuga tu cuarto sera el de enfrente -La castaña se giro al que estaba enfrente acercándose y abriendo la puerta- si, la misma habitación en la que te hospedamos hace tiempo atrás, todo esta igual -sonrió.

La rubia hasta ese momento que inspeccionaba la habitación había escuchado todo. Primero, que había escuchado que Ryuga dormiría en la habitación del frente lo que la puso nerviosa, y segundo, que Ryuga ya había estado antes ahí haciendo que la curiosidad la embargara.

- Aimi -La rubia se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Madoka- oh, lo siento -se disculpo acercándose a la chica con una leve risita- Por favor toma un baño, ahí en el closet hay ropa para mujer y no te preocupes que no hay molestias -dijo al ver la cara de la chica.

- L-Lo siento y-y gracias -sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se cohibía en su lugar.

- ¡Ey! Te dije que no había ningún problema y denada -nuevamente esa cálida sonrisa como el de una madre- ve a bañarte no querrás enfermarte ¿o si? -La chica negó y ella rió- en los cajones hay ropa interior de mujer -Madoka rió nuevamente al verla sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

- N-no, yo... este... -Tartamudeo sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Tranquila, ya te dije que no te preocuparas -Con una ultima sonrisa se giro para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo- ah y baja a cenar por favor -Le miro con amabilidad y se fue- ¡Ryuga! ¡Tu también bajas a cenar! Si tardas en dos minutos en bajar ¡Vendré por ti! ¡Oíste! -fue lo ultimo que escucho.

Vaya Madoka también puede dar miedo. Tembló en su lugar, negó con su cabeza y se dispuso a buscar una ropa sencilla para dormir pero primero se busco una ropa adecuada para bajar a cenar, se encamino hacia el baño para tomar una relajante y refrescante ducha.

Una vez aseada bajo a cenar, entro a la cocina tímidamente viendo que todos ya estaban ahí. Se sorprendió que Ryuga estuviera ya ahí "Quizás no quería enfrentarse a Madoka" rió mentalmente pensando que quizás le tuvo miedo.

- Eh... hola Aimi- Madoka la saludo mientras ponía un plato en la mesa con sus respectivos alimentos- vamos, toma asiento.

La chica asintió mientras se acercaba a la silla libre que quedaba a lado de Ryuga e inevitablemente se sonrojo. Agacho la mirada cuando este la miro y se sentó. Con algo de timidez tomo los cubiertos y empezó a comer. Al dar el primer bocado sintió una satisfacción en su paladar, pestaño unas cuantas veces, sonrió y con gran alegría empezó a disfrutar de la cena comiendo con más confianza. Gracias a Madoka que le sonrió mientras le decía que podía comer con toda familiaridad como lo haría en su hogar.

Después de haber cenado se encontraba en su habitación acostada en su cama mirando de lado con la mirada un poco perdida. Antes de entrar al cuarto había echado un pequeño vistazo al dormitorio que quedaba frente al suyo preguntándose si Ryuga se habrá dormido ya (él había terminado antes que todos y fue el primero en irse sin decir palabra alguna "_que descortés"_), lo único que hizo fue suspirar y encogerse de hombros. No sabía lo que le pasaba, se sentía extraña ¿Que era ese extraño sentimiento? ¿Por que se sentía así? Desde ese momento que la salvo, todo cambio, sentía que con él podría hablar con normalidad, era... ¿raro? No lograba entenderlo y con ultimo suspiro se quedo dormida pensando en el chico.

.

.

.

**Gomen si es muy cortito, pero espero les haya gustado nwn**

**Bien, al principio quería que fuera un One-Shot pero... ahora veré si sera una historia de 2 o más capis jeje x3 **

**¡Dejen Reviews! ¡pliiiissss!**

**Sayonara! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí la conti aunque solo tuve un review Y.Y y es de...**

**Ananeko123 ¡Arigatou por tu review! :D Me alegraste con tu comentario. Este capi esta dedicado exclusivamente para ti y lamento por si no te llega a gustar u.u Mil disculpas. Te seré sincera este cap lo hice con algo de flojera :/ ya que me estaba rindiendo en tratar de hacer historias ya me di cuenta que no sirvo para eso (Aunque algunas digan lo contrario) escribí este capi solo por ti :D para que tuvieras que leer algo ya que este es como el final y no te quedaras con las ganas de leer la conti -w- y aquí ta (otra vez lamento si no te llega a gustar U.Y)**

**Desclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fusión (Fury, Masters, Zero G) no me pertenece, es perteneciente únicamente a su creador Takafumi Adachi. **

**Capitulo 2. **

Era de mañana y la dulce jovencita que dormía plácidamente en la cómoda cama, despertaba tranquilamente poco a poco, incorporándose lentamente hasta estirar los brazos, jamás se había sentido tan descansada. Se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza, se levanto y encamino al armario, busco ropa sencilla que ponerse. Se sentía extraña, tomar ropa que no le pertenecía, además de sentirse una aprovechada de personas amables que le permite hospedarse en su casa y regalarle ropa. Pero Madoka le había dicho que no había problema alguno y que podía quedarse con las prendas que quiera y también quedarse todas las noches que quisiera (esto se lo dijo durante la cena de anoche cuando ellos se presentaron dando sus nombres y apellidos, contándole también que su pequeña maleta se había perdido gracias a esos vándalos, razón por la que le regalaron ropa). Era extraño ¿Por qué le regalarían ropa a una desconocida? ¿Por qué no le importaba? ¿Y por qué la dejarían hospedarse más tiempo en su casa? Sin saber si realmente era lo que aparentaba (Y en realidad ella era así, aun no superaba su timidez). Frunció una ceja confusa, además todavía no era para ponerse así apenas lleva una noche ahí.

Suspiro, tendría que buscar un trabajo para pagarles luego lo que ellos le han dado. Aunque podría ayudar en el aseo en casa o ayudar a Madoka en la cocina, incluso podría ayudar en hacer el desayuno, comida y cena todos los días a pesar de saber que Madoka no la dejaría, pero lo intentaría o más bien la convencería a dejarla ayudarla. Ya que tenía pensado quedarse por un tiempo con ellos mientras pensaba que haría en su nueva vida. Suspiro nuevamente y una vez cambiada bajo a desayunar con una sonrisa en su rostro _'quizás no debería de desconfiar'._

Cuando entro a la cocina-comedor se encontró a Madoka teniendo ya listo el desayuno y poniendo los platos en la mesa, esta se volteo a mirarla.

- Bueno días Aimi-Saludo Madoka con una sonrisa.

- B-Buenos días, M-Madoka-Respondió con timidez y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Toma asiento ¿si? -

- S-sii... -Con algo de nervios se acerco a la mesa, tomo asiento y juntando sus manos sobre la mesa con la mirada algo gacha y mirando a través de su flequillo miro a los dos hombres que se encontraban ahí- H-Hola, Buenos días Gingka, R-Ryuga -Ha este ultimo le dirigió una breve mirada con una pequeña sonrisa tierna.

- Buenos días Aimi-chan -Respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa. El peliblanco solo le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Bien -La castaña tomo asiento a lado de Aimi- ¡Provecho!

La rubia empezó a comer algo ida y mirando nuevamente a través de su flequillo miro fijamente a Ryuga que comía con los ojos cerrados en una pose muy relajada. _Se veía tan lindo así..._

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y la chica jamás se había sentido como en casa, la trataban bien como si fuera parte de la familia, parte de ellos. Gingka y Madoka parecían los padres que nunca tuvo. Así es "nunca tuvo" porque en realidad ella era huérfana. Ella vivía tranquilamente en un orfanato de su ciudad natal pero a ella jamás la adoptaron, no soporto ver -mientras ella crecía- que los demás niños si eran adoptados, en su mayoría menores de edad. Ella también fue una pequeña niña de edad menor sin embargo nadie la adoptaba, jamás supo el porque. Así que en cuanto creció lo suficiente -si se puede decir que a los quince era apto como para viajar sola a pesar de saber como estaba la situación ahora en este mundo- se decidió irse del lugar, buscando su propio camino (Y quizás sea este). Cuando se los contó a Gingka y a Madoka estos se pusieron como locos y ahora están más con ella. La hacían sentir querida, como la mejor hija del mundo. Tal confesión cambio un poco su vida aunque se sintió incomoda cuando Madoka le dijo que podía decirle Madre o Mamá. A lo que respondió que se sentía rara? con esto ya que eran muy jóvenes. Madoka rió levemente y le dijo que no había problema que aunque tuviera 20 y 21 no les incomodaba que los llamase Padres. Y para no sentirse aun incomoda le confesaron que a Ryuga lo consideraban como aun hijo y en tiempos pasados él les hizo despertar ese sentimiento siendo aun más jóvenes que ahora. Lo que sorprendió a la rubia, ahora deseando saber más de Ryuga, de su pasado. No quiso preguntar el como se conocieron así que lo dejo para otro día. Cuando la ojiazul le pregunto que edad tenía ella le dijo que quince.

Un extraño brillo destello en los ojos celeste de la castaña en el momento de decir su edad. La vio sonreír y decir algo que no entendió "Así que... se llevan dos años" parecía que se lo decía para ella misma que para Aimi y esta solo pestañeo confundida.

También en esos días se entero que Gingka y Madoka eran personas de dinero. Gingka trabajaba en una gran empresa y Madoka era dueña de un gran restaurante. Ahora sabia la gran razón del tamaño de su casa que tenían y el porque no les importaba regalar ropa. Ambos eran grandes personas humildes que les gusta ayudar a las personas, realmente se alegraba de haberse topado con ellos, todo gracias a Ryuuga.

Y gracias al saber esto la joven Aimi pidió a Madoka darle un trabajo como mecerá. Claro que la de cabellos castaños no estaba muy convencida de dejarla pero logro convencerla y acepto. Ahora trabajaba casi como a una Maid. Así se sentiría menos de lo que debía.

Ahora, Ryuga. A él casi no lo ha visto desde ese día que desayunaron la primera vez en que conocía a Gingka y a Madoka. Debes en cuando venia pero otra veces tardaba y eso la preocupaba un poco. Madoka le había dicho que no había de que preocuparse que él era así y venía cuando se le pegaba la gana. Ella solo asentía con una pequeña sonrisa.

La relación con el peliblanco no era muy buena, no se hablan mucho solo lo necesario aunque aveces ella trata de sacarle platica. Era muy difícil ya que este no respondía haciendo que esta solo suspiraba rendida. El hecho en que ella quiera sacarle platica evitando su timidez es porque lo hacia por él, quería cambiar por él y no lo entendía ¿sera que empieza a gustarle? Esta pregunta en su cabeza la hizo ruborizarse. Movió su cabeza de un lado otro despejando esa pregunta y volvió hacer el intento de sacarle platica a Ryuga. Y esa vez que lo intento fue lo más extraño porque este contestaba a sus preguntas o lo que sea que estuviera conversando, pero se alegro, aunque él no dijera mucho parecía que el ojidorado se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco a su presencia, haciendo que una sonrisa agradable surcara en su rostro.

Recordó un momento en que, no hace mucho tiempo atrás, Madoka le había dicho a Gingka el porque había creído que ella Aimi era novia de Ryuga. Y escuchar esto la puso roja de pies a cabeza. Gingka con una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo respondió... que él ni sabía el porque lo dijo, si Ryuga siendo como es de amargado era imposible que tuviera una. Escuchar esto acelero el corazón de la rubia así que ella podría tener la oportunidad de estar con Ryuga, pero antes se haría su amiga después vera si su relación podía llegar a ser algo más, aquí ya aceptando que lo quería.

Así estuvo estos días en la que se quedo con ellos, todo tranquilo y divertido. Ya no se preocupaba por Ryuga porque sabía que el llegaría pronto a casa. Al parecer ya no se va tan seguido porque a estado algo de tiempo en casa de Gingka y Madoka al igual que ella hospedándose y habla más con ella y juraba que le ha visto sonreír algunas veces. No era tan malo de lo que aparentaba. Más aun no lo creía ya que el a estado acompañándola en cuanto iba de compras o cuando iba y venia del trabajo, ya que aveces Madoka se quedaba más tiempo en el restaurante o iba a la empresa a ver a su Gingka claro que esta le decía que podía acompañarla pero esta se negaba, no quería incomodar. Y se iba a casa sola, lo más curioso es que dando apenas unos cuantos pasos casi a una cuadra Ryuga se encontraba ahí. ¿Sera que empieza a preocuparle? Esto la emocionaba y caminaba a su lado feliz.

Hoy en día salia del restaurante, su turno había acabado hace media hora, se despidió de Madoka ya que se quedaba otra vez a hacer algo importante con su Gingka. Siempre se preguntaba que era eso tan importante que Gingka y Madoka tardaban en llegar a casa, esperaba que no fuera algo malo. Suspiro y siguió caminando por la banqueta más adelante se encontró a Ryuuga. Su mirada se ilumino y se acerco hasta él.

- H-Hola Ryuga -Le sonrió y él se volteo a mirarla.

-Hola -Respondió él con una leve sonrisa últimamente a estado regalandole sonrisa más de lo habitual lo que alegraba a la chica- ¿Y Madoka? ¿No me digas que se volvió a quedar otra vez hacer "algo importante"? -Esto lo dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Si, con Gingka -Aimi miro al cielo pensativa- últimamente a estado con él cuando va hacer "algo importante" -Ladeo su rostro confundida.

- Hmph, déjalo...-Le dio la espalda- vamos a casa.

- Si -Contesto posicionándose a su lado.

Ambos empezaron a caminar sin decirse nada más. La de ojos zafiros no le incomodaba esos momentos de silencio con el simple hecho de estar a su lado la hacia sentirse bien. Miro de reojo al peliblanco que miraba al frente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ella sonrió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Giraron en una esquina de la calle caminando tranquilamente hasta que un chico se postro en frente de ellos haciendo que ambos detuvieran su andar. La rubia se estremeció un poco de miedo ya que ese chico tenia pinta de parecer un chico malo. Ella se oculto detrás de Ryuga.

- Ey Ryuga! ¿Donde has estado que ya no estas más con nosotros? -Pregunto el chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos violetas- ¿Huh? -Este miro sobre el hombro del chico peliblanco- Ah, una chica ¿eh? -Con una sonrisa de lado y ladeando su rostro para verla mejor- Hola, mi nombre es Kato ¿Y el tuyo? -Saludo el chico.

"No parece ser un muchacho... tan malo" pensó la de ojos zafiros.

- H-Hola -Saludo tímidamente algo cohibida por la mirada del castaño. Ella dejo de ocultarse detrás de Ryuga y le sonrió al muchacho.

- Vaya pero si es muy linda -Dijo Kato recorriendola de pies a cabeza haciendo ruborizar a la chica y quedando nerviosa- Que suerte tienes Ryuga -Miro al ojidorado que tenia el ceño fruncido, volvió su mirada a la rubia- Eres novia de Ryuga ¿Verdad? Aunque es obvio ¿no? para que pregunto jaja -Rió el muchacho su mirada un poco más amable.

- Oh, no no! -Negó rápidamente la chica- No soy su novia -"¿Por qué todos piensan que soy Novia de Ryuga?" se pregunto mentalmente Aimi con una ceja nerviosa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

- Oh ¿En cerio? -Kato sonrió empezando a acercarse a la chica pero Ryuga se interpuso antes de que pudiera estar frente a la joven rubia.

- No te le acerques -Gruño él antes de voltearse a Aimi, tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo de ahí con ella arrastrándola.

- A-ah ¡¿Ryuga?! -Confundida por su acción lo miro fijamente- ¡Adiós! -Dijo cuando paso al lado del muchacho de ojos violetas antes de perderlo de vista.

Kato sonrió burlón "Je! Ryuga" pensó mientras veía a la chica andar a tropezones en seguir el paso de Ryuga que sin soltarla la arrastraba hasta alejarlo de él. Negó con su cabeza antes de girarse y seguir su camino.

.

.

.

Habían llegado a un lugar muy bonito, estaban en la cima de una pequeña loma y en esta un árbol solitario pero que alrededor de él había más de ellos y más debajo de la loma un pequeño arroyo. Ryuga soltó a la chica y se acomodo debajo de la sombra del árbol recargando su espalda en la corteza del tronco del árbol. Aimi tenía la respiración algo entrecortada por tanto correr y miro al peliblando con el ceño fruncido.

- Ryuga -Llamo ella con la respiración ya tranquila de tanto correr- ¿Por qué hicistes eso? -pregunto sin obtener respuesta de él- ¿Ryuga?

Nuevamente sin respuesta, él parecía ignorarla con esa mirada estoica o quizás solo no quería responder a su pregunta así que solo suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

- Aimi -Ella se volteo a mirarlo al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Ryuga ahora este la miraba.

- ¿S-Si? -Respondió un poco nerviosa.

El ojidorado pronto empezó a acercarse a su rostro posando una mano en su mejilla sorprendiéndola. El no dejaba de mirarla hasta que sintió como él rosaba sus labios con los suyos en una forma muy cariñosa que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Él parecía hacerlo lento, con tranquilidad como no queriendo asustarla y muy pronto sintió como él terminaba de juntarlos cerrando él los ojos en el proceso, mantenia los labios sobre los suyos solamente, sin moverlos.

Aimi tenia los ojos bien abierto como platos, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando ¿Acaso Ryuga la estaba besando? Era obvio que si pero no dejaba de creer que esto podía ser un sueño aunque después dejo de pensarlo al sentir como ryuga daba más presión en sus labios. La de ojos zafiros cerro poco a poco los parpados dejándose llevar por el beso. Estuvieron así unos segundos o quizás minutos. Pronto sintieron la falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse para el disgusto de él. Ambos ruborizados aunque más la rubia, se miraron fijamente. Ryuga fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Qui-Quisieras ser... -Parecía costarle trabajo lo que quería decirle- ser... m-mi Novia? -Esto ultimo lo dijo algo apresurado.

La sonrisa de Aimi se ensancho de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se iluminaron, sin poderlo evitarlo se lanzo a Ryuga abrazándolo, tirándolo al suave césped, ella quedando encima de él.

- ¡Siiii! ¡Ryuga! ¡Si quiero! -Grito sumamente feliz restregando su mejilla en la de él, mejor se olvidaba de descubrir su pasado.

- Tks... no hagas eso -Estaba avergonzado por la actitud de ella pero feliz por que aceptara ser su novia, internamente el sonreía. La escucho suspirar divertida.

- Ryuga ¿Estabas celoso? -Pregunto mirándole fijamente con una ceja arqueada.

.

.

.

¿Fin?

**Creo que por él momento así la dejare ¬¬ **

**Bueno, esto debió haber sido el fin pero pues no se. **

**Lamento si la historia estuvo pésimo y si fue muy corto U.U Ya no pude continuar con la historia porque, ahh (suspiro) me rendí. **

**Creo que cuando Ananeko123 lea este capi dejándome su review (si me deja claro sino lo haré de todos modos) eliminare este fic (creo, no estoy segura aun e.e) como le dije allá arriba a Ananeko-chan ya me di cuenta que no soy buena para historias largas, no estoy segura si seguiré escribiendo, no se, pero estaré ausente por una largo tiempo (creo) **

**Ananeko123 Gomenasai por decepcionarte D: si quieres puedes agarrar esta historia y darle continuidad incluso si quieres puedes cambiarle y agregarle otra cosa n.n **

**O si hay alguien más que quiera hacerlo adelante. **

**Veamos si elimino la historia o no ¬¬ si tardo en eliminarla es que me he decidido en no eliminarla o quizás se me ha olvidado hacerlo X3**

**Bueno, cuídense! **

**Suminasen por esta pésima historia XD**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
